1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rifle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved semi-automatic rifle adapter apparatus wherein the same permits conversion of a semi-automatic rifle to a full manual operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various accessories for rifles and the like are available in the prior art. Semi-automatic rifles for example are prohibited by statute in many geographical areas for hunting and accordingly, conversion of such a rifle to a pump-type action permits utilization of such a rifle in a hunting situation. Further, conversion to a manual configuration further provides for increased marksmanship and ability to use the rifle by individuals in a training procedure.
Prior art rifle accessories are available in the prior art and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,084 to Thomas setting forth a reinforced rifle stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,257 to Ray sets forth a further example of a rifle grip member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,217 to Benelli sets forth a cartridge feeding assembly for use with semi-automatic or pump actuating rifles and shotguns.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved semi-automatic rifle adapter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.